A Touch of Heaven
by Akimi
Summary: This is my very first romance fic, and Digimon fic too but I don't think that matters. It's a Takari, for those who care! ^.~


A Touch of Heaven  
by: Akimi  
Disclaimer: I don't any of this stuff so don't sue me.  
A/N: This is a big first for me: First Digimon fic, first Romance fic, first fic with POV's, so if it's bad, that's why...  
  
~Takeru's POV~  
How do you describe love? That's a tough one. For me, it's simple: Hikari. Of course, she's also my answer for angel, perfection, beauty, and several other things.  
I sat there at my desk, thinking of, well, her. There were little "I love Hikari" or "Takeru+Hikari" doodles all over my algebra. I wondered how that would go over with Mr. Parker when I turned it in.  
Finally, I decided. I was going to ask her out. I, me, Takaishi Takeru, was going to ask out Hikari, and then she'd say yes, and I'd take her out to some fancy French place-Yamato said girls loved those places-and we'd live happily ever after.  
Wait a minute. What was I thinking? As if Kamiya Hikari, angel, perfect, etc., would actually want to go out with me. When monkeys fly out of my butt. She's probably already going out with Daisuke. Stupid Daisuke. "I hate stupid people!" I yelled. Luckily, MOm wasn't home so I wouldn't have to think up some stupid lie.  
Then, it dawned on me. An idea. No, not an idea-an epiphany. I would ask Yamato for help. Yamato's good with girls. He would help me out, and then somehow, someway, I would end up going out with Hikari. "Yep, that's the master plan. Takeru, you truly are a genius," I congratulated myself as I reached for the phone to call Yamato.  
It really wasn't that hard to convince Yamato to help me out. I didn't know what he was going to do yet, but oh well-like I cared *how* I got to go out with Hikari. All I cared was that I *did*.  
~Yamato's POV~  
Before I even hung up the phone, the plan was already formulating itself in my mind. I had wondered when Takeru would wake up and realize how much he liked Hikari.  
Okay, so my planned approach was a little indirect. Okay, so maybe a lot. But hey-Takeru didn't specify any particular manner in which I was supposed to get Hikari to go out with him. "Besides, how's he ever gonna know?" I said out loud as I reached for my jacket and headed out the door.  
~Hikari's POV~  
"Hikari, are you doing anything on Friday night?" Taichi asked me rather casually.  
"Hmm, I wish. Why?" I answered.  
Taichi grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and sat down. "Well, I was just gonna go to the movies with Sora on Friday and well," he pointed at Agumon, who was asleep, "Agumon here needs a babysitter." He laughed.  
I knew he was joking. We both knew full well that Agumon could take care of himself. As could Gatomon ... I thought to myself subconcioiusly. "Taichi, what's the *Real* reason you asked me that?"  
"A friend of mine wants to go out with you," he answered simply.  
"My, but you're feeling rather blunt today. And specific too," I added sarcastically. Who could he possibly mean? Yamato? No way-he and Mimi went out all the time. Jyou? It had better not be, I couldn't help but think. Koushiro? Daisuke? Iori? I completely overlooked Takeru. He was probably going out with Miyako.  
Taichi blinked at me. "Aren't you going to ask me who it is, Miss Inquisitive?"  
I blushed and laughed a little. "Alright then. Who?"  
"Wouldn't you know it-Takeru! Now isn't that something."  
"No way!" I couldn't believe my own ears. To think-Takeru wanted to go out with me! "Praise God!" I yelled, excited, and jumped up. I could barely contain my excitement. "Of course I will!"  
Taichi smiled and headed for the phone. "I'm sure Takeru will be equally thrilled. And if he asks you out, just pretend you didn't know he was going to."  
~Takeru's POV~  
The phone range. "Hello?" I answered it. "Yeah, this is Takeru ... Yes Taichi, I'm very sure ... You did? ... Well duh, what did she say? ... Taichi, don't be an asshole ... SHE SAID SHE LIKED ME?!? ... But wouldn't it look sort of, um, suspicious if I call now? ... Well yeah ... Okay then ... Alright, bye."  
I was so happy I almost forgot to hang up the phone. Maybe Daisuke wasn't so stupid after all.  
I waited for ten very long minutes. Those must have been the ten longest, worst minutes of my entire life. Finally they were over. It was time to call Hikari.  
~Hikari's POV~  
"Ring ... ring ... ring ..." I repeated as I sat, staring at the phone. A few times, I guess I actually fooled myself into believing it really *was* ringing and picked it up.  
After ten horrible minutes that seemed stretched into ten miserable hours, it rang. Or did I imagine it? No ... it was really ringing.  
"Hello?" I practically pounced on the phone. When I heard Takeru's voice on the other end, my heart began to flutter like there was no tomorrow. He was actually asking me out!  
"I'd love to!" I squealed with excitement when he politley asked if I'd like to go somewhere with him this Friday. He didn't say where he was taking me, he just said that I should dress up real nice.  
~Friday night, Takeru's POV~  
It was time to go. My date would be waiting for me. It made me feel so special to think of her as my date.  
"Bye Mom!" I called and ran out the door without even waiting for an answer. It was not until I reached for the handle on my car door and found it locked that I realized I'd left my keys. "I'm such a putz..." I muttered as I ran back inside, grabbed them, and ran back out.  
The drive over to the Kamiya household was long and tedious. I had to grip the steering wheel of my Toyota very tightly; my palms were so sweaty they'd slip off if I did otherwise. I felt like a scrub, going to pick up Hikari in that cheap car. Hikari deserved a guy that could afford something better.  
Well anyway, I finally arrived at Hikari's house. I grabbed the roses I had bought for her and walked up to her front door. My hand trembled as I reached up and slowly presed her bell. I could hear soft footsteps, and I swallowed as the door was opened and Hikari, in all her beauty and glory, came into full view.  
~Hikari's POV~  
He really was there. I guess I hadn't daydreamed his asking me out after all. I smiled at him. "Hi, Takeru!" I said cheerfully, hoping he wouldn't see through it and recognize how incredibly nervous I was.  
~Takeru's POV~  
Gorgeous. Beautiful. Angelic. All these words went through my mind when I saw her, HIkari, that angel of light. Suddenly, I realized she spoke to me and was waiting for me to answer.  
"Huh? Oh... hi Hikari!" I felt myself blushing. She was wearing this heavenly light purple dress, with those sexy slits up to a little highter than her knees. It had spagetti straps and the back was a simple cut, but still absolutely prettier than any other dress I'd ever seen, and on my favorite model too.  
I really blushed as I, trembling, held the roses out toward her. "Here... I bought these for you, Hikari."  
She took the dozen white roses out of my hand and breathed in their scent. As I watched her breathe, I wanted to *feel* her breathe. Suddenly, Faith Hill's words floated through my mind ...  
  
And I can fell you breathe, it's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch, the slow and steady rush  
And baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
  
"They're beautiful, Takeru. Thank you very much." The mere sound of Hikari's voice snapped me back to my senses again. "Come in, I'll put them in a vase."  
I followed her inside and waited in the foyer while she filled a vase with water and placed the roses on a table. Then we walked back out to the car, I helped her in, and we were on our way.  
After dinner at the French place, I took her to a park. It had dimmed, romantic lamps, and pretty fountains. I had come here beforehand and rigged up a small stereo system with a 98 Degrees CD in it. I pressed play, and "Still" came on:  
  
Love, I see forever in your eyes  
I can see heaven in your smile  
And when I hold you close  
I don't want to let go  
Because deep in my sould I know girl  
You are the only light I see  
Your love means everything to me  
I promise that we'll never part  
'Cause you'll always be in my heart  
  
If the sun, should refuse to rise  
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you  
  
Girl, you're like an angel from above  
Sent here to shower me with your love  
Hold me beneath your wings  
Tell me of all the things  
All the hopes and the dreams we can share  
'Cause I'll be your shelter from the storm  
I'll be the fire that keeps you warm  
I'll be your light in the dark  
Cause you'll always be in my heart  
  
If the sun, should refuse to rise  
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you  
  
If anything could last forever  
It's what I feel for you  
(That's what I feel for you)  
Oh baby, you touch my heart in ways  
That words could never say  
That's why I'll always love you  
  
If the sun, should refuse to rise  
And the moon, doesn't hang in the night  
The tides won't change, seasons rearrange  
When the world is through  
I will still love you   
  
I took Hikari in my arms and danced with her, that song. And when it was over, our eyes locked for a few moments. She closed her eyes, and I knew exactly what she was waiting for. I leaned in and kissed her, my first kiss. I had a touch of heaven.  
That kiss confirmed my theory that Kamiya Hikari was *really* an angel, not a mortal like myself. I think that night was a preview of what heaven was like. And I truly had a touch of heaven that night, right there in the park.  
  
The End  



End file.
